


Debugging

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cock Slut Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dean in Panties, Episode Related, Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Makeup Sex, Top Dean, Voyeur Ketch, episode coda, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: I wrote this for my Dean in Panties Friday post on my tumblr. I meant it to be short, but it just kind of turned into a small drabble."That should teach 'em not to spy on us.""You do realize," The angel sighed. "That you could have simply destroyed it manually.""Yeah." Dean smirked, leaning over the table, placing a small kiss on Cas' thigh. "But this was sure a hell of a lot more fun."Spying on the Winchesters is not everything Mr. Ketch expected.





	

Arthur Ketch had no idea what he was in for when he installed the bug at the American Men of Letter's Bunker. He knew Sam and Dean were slovenly, uncouth, and the perfect example of Neanderthal American Hunters.

 

With wire tapping came lots of unwanted information, along with the vital. He thought he'd be subjected to bad jokes, drunken humor, and…flatulence. Apparently Sam Winchester's weakness wasn't monsters or demons it was Mexican food.

 

"Bloody Hell." He had assumed the panties he had found in Dean Winchester's underwear drawer belonged to an old lover. Why Ketch himself even kept a few souvenirs from his flings, but he never considered the possibility of just WHO the undergarments belonged to.

 

_ "Don't think, I'm not still pissed at you, Cas." _ Dean's voice could be heard over the grunting, and slapping of skin against skin.  _ "Disappearing for weeks on us, not fucking returning my calls-oh-oh-fuck love it when you clench down like that." _

 

_ "I'm trying to make it up to you, Dean. You know I had to see Joshua's plan through, I couldn't just ignore what he-oh-what he- Fuck, Dean right there!" _

 

_ "You like that angel? You know I'm not even sure I should let you cum, with how you've been lately. Even if you did put these on for me."  _ Ketch can hear the snap of elastic, being pulled back then slapping against what he assumes is the angel's hip.

 

_ "Mmm, you know I’d wear your panties anyday…Not just because I'm trying to get back in your good graces. Ohh-ohh. Dean please! Please! I'm so close!" _

 

The crude slapping sound resumes, faster this time. The angel certainly has a wide range of vocal pitches with this current vessel, he'll give him that.

 

_ "Oh, oh, Dean, yes! Please! I'm-I'm-" _

 

_ "Gonna cum in those pretty pink panties, Cas? Gonna get them nice and wet? You're a naughty little angel. You know that right?" _

 

_ "Yes! I am! I'm your naughty little cum-slut! Please-please-AHHH! DEAN! FUCK! OHHHHHHHHH!" _

 

A wave of static crackles over the frequency of the bug, along with the sound of light bulbs shattering. A high pitch then echos through Ketch's headphones so deafening he quickly rips them off, and holds his ears, positive they're bleeding.

 

He shakes his head and snaps his fingers a few times to make sure he hasn’t completely lost his hearing, before the small beeping of his computer monitor confirms he's alright.

 

**SIGNAL LOST. WIRETAP DISABLED**

Flashes across the screen, followed by the sound of silence. "…Bugger."

 

Back at the bunker, Dean sits back in one of the library chairs, the busted tap in his hand, still smoking from Cas' grace-gasim.

 

"Did that work?" Castiel asked, still lying on the table, naked except for the lace panties pulled up around his ass.

 

"Dead as a doornail." Dean smirked, placing it on the table. "That should teach 'em not to spy on us."

 

"You do realize," The angel sighed. "That you could have simply destroyed it manually."

 

"Yeah." Dean smirked, leaning over the table, placing a small kiss on Cas' thigh. "But this was sure a hell of a lot more fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this for my Dean in Panties Friday post on my tumblr. I meant it to be short, but it just kind of turned into a small drabble. I hope you enjoy it! Just a quick post all mistakes are mine. Stop by my tumblr for more Dean in Panties Friday posts!
> 
> https://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/


End file.
